voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Iverson/Gallery
Official Images= Character guide - Holt family, Iverson.png |-|Seasons 1= 13. Commander Iverson.png 15. Trio face Commander Iverson.png 17. Commander Iverson giving the stink eye.png 17c. The only reason you're here.png 78. Commander Iverson did NOT sign up for this.png 31. Katie caught in the act.png 32. You AGAIN - Get off my computer.png 34. Katie arguing with Iverson.png 67. Breech cannot happen again.png |-|Season 7= S7E01.120. Increase elevation fifteen degrees.png S7E01.124. Fall in line cadet Iverson scolds Keith.png S7E01.129. Looks like we have a show off.png S7E01.130. To be fair show offs do tend to get people killed.png S7E01.133. You can thank pilot fancey pants.png S7E01.134. For the privilege of spending the next three weeks.png S7E01.136. Think it takes more than an angry commander to phase an emo hybrid.png S7E01.137. Oh hey he does have an eye it's just a squinty one.png S7E01.143. Meanwhile Iverson is busy with paperwork.png S7E07.64. Here's what we know and nice intro to a recap bruh.png S7E07.64b. Here's what we know and nice intro to a recap bruh 3.png S7E07.65. Two years ago during the Kerberos mission.png S7E07.77. No, Quintessence is in us all.png S7E07.91. That must be when lieutenant Shirogane returned to Earth.png S7E07.91a. That must be when lieutenant Shirogane returned to Earth 2.png S7E07.92. He managed to escape with the aid of several Garrison cadets.png S7E07.95. The following day, the Blue Lion appeared.png S7E07.98. Part of it but here pictures speak more.png S7E07.103. To protect the universe from the Galra.png S7E07.107. So this Zarkon, you think he'll attack Earth.png S7E07.123. This is Sam Holt, calling the Paladins of Voltron.png S7E07.131. We already have.png S7E07.132. We've been studying the ship Shiro crash landed in.png S7E07.133a. We thought the technology would be exactly the same 2.png S7E07.138. Hmm, the crystal must have been damaged on entry.png S7E07.141. Then what have you been doing with it.png S7E07.143. I'd like to introduce you to the best pilots of the last year.png Iverson and 4 Cadets.jpg S7E07.151. Good, now it's time to get them out of the simulator.png S7E07.156. Sam shows off in the Altean pod.png S7E07.158. James goes no way yes way.png S7E07.161. When can we fly them sir.png S7E07.162. You're going to be flying ships much faster.png S7E07.168. I continued learning alongside the Olkari.png S7E07.170. They taught me everything I know about integrating tech.png S7E07.170a. They taught me everything I know about integrating tech 2.png S7E07.202. How's the response time compared to the previous gen.png S7E07.203. It's like it knows what I want to do.png S7E07.204. It's amazing what you've done in just over a year.png S7E07.206. Sir, you're needed in the communications room.png S7E07.218. We need to tell the rest of the world the situation.png S7E07.221. Take the fight to the Galra whut now.png S7E07.225. Poor Iverson is caught between a rock and a hard place.png S7E07.227. We can talk later but my decision will be the same.png S7E07.294. For what and wow is that sarcasm from Iverson.png S7E07.299. You want to control every situation but face it.png S7E07.305. Iverson orders the guards to stop.png Commander Iverson Speaks to Admiral Sanda.png S7E07.306a. If Sam goes, I go too 2.png S7E07.312. And Sanda is back to her stone cold impression again.png S7E08.24. They don't stand a chance out there.png S7E08.25. Poor Iverson caught between the rock and the stubborn place again.png S7E08.25c. Poor Iverson caught between the rock and the stubborn place again 4.png S7E08.27a. I know you have wartime authorization but 2.png S7E08.30a. This is Commander Iverson signing your death warrants 2.png S7E08.54. Tell all Garrison bases to call back fighters.png S7E08.65. I will court-martial you if you utter one command against my orders.png S7E08.101. We should go after them whut.png S7E08.114. And Admiral Sanda is frozen.png S7E08.115. The Galra just delivered a critical blow.png S7E08.132. We can't give up, Voltron will come.png S7E08.223. Wait, where's Veronica.png S7E08.250. How's morale, it's low what else.png S7E08.278. Let's hope you're right about this.png S7E08.292. He fell for it.png S7E08.298. And we must face facts.png S7E09.132. My apologies for throwing you in quarantine.png S7E09.133. Ah so you're the one who strapped Shiro to a table.png S7E09.134. Coran makes Iverson's day uncomfortable.png S7E09.137a. And Coran twirls his mustache like an evil mastermind 2.png S7E09.138. Ah yes, pop-pop was quite the genius.png S7E09.142a. I owe you an apology as well 2.png Commander Iverson Speaks to Keith.png S7E09.146. Keith and Iverson shake hands.png S7E09.147. Ah who's this little fella.png|Look carefully in the background. Keith, Iverson, Allura, Coran and Cosmo.jpg|TOLD YOU HE WAS A DOG PERSON. S7E09.151. But be careful, if you touch it.png S7E09.152. It could zap you to a different universe.png S7E09.162. Shiro no don't be sorry for following your own dreams.png S7E09.163. Let's see that would make how many dead from just this Garrison loc.png S7E09.194. This is our battleship, it's large enough to house all of the lions.png S7E09.203. We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned.png Team Voltron, Sam and Commander Iverson.png S7E09.208. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe.png Slav Meet Veronica in Earth.png |-|Season 8= Ah, almost everyone had a robot arm..jpg Everyone is in charge.png |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender